Warriors poems
by Ivoryclaw
Summary: I love writing poems about romance especially. Please read all my poems about your favorite cats! If your fave cat isn't there, alert me immiediately! Pairs are accepted too. Plus, I'm not getting enough reviews... so R&R, please!
1. Different Brambleclaw

Brambleclaw

**Brambleclaw**

_Different_

Those icy stares

Those hateful glares

Only saw my fur

Only saw the Tiger

At first I couldn't understand

Why everyone was frightened

One day I listened

Then everything was so bland

Those icy stares

Those hateful glares

Only saw my fur

Only saw the Tiger

The fire trusted me

The fire mentored me

How could he?

Those icy stares

Those hateful glares

Only saw my fur

Only saw the Tiger

I thought he could see

Past my fur to loyalty

I was wrong

Those icy stares

Those hateful glares

Only saw my fur

Only saw the Tiger

I fought to prove

I fought to remove

The burden of distrust

I'll kill if I must

Those icy stares

Those hateful glares

Only saw my fur

Only saw the Tiger

Moons to seasons

I controlled my actions

To side with reason

And push away treason

Those icy stares

Those hateful glares

Only saw my fur

Only saw the Tiger

I killed to protect

Protect every aspect

Of the clan I loved

My clan who shunned

Those icy stares

Those hateful glares

Only saw my fur

Only saw the Tiger

I turned down my kin

I turned down a sin

That would give me power

But deprive me of Fire

For Tiger?

Or for Fire?

Father?

Or leader?

For Father?

For Tiger?

For Squirrel?

My angel?

Those icy stares

Those hateful glares

Only saw my fur

Only saw the Tiger

Until finally…

I've proved my loyalty

And I was finally deputy

I love my clan dearly

Finally, of Tiger I'm free

**Review!! **


	2. Betrayed Squirrelflight

Squirrelflight

**Squirrelflight**

_Betrayed_

I trusted my life

To a single one

He caused me strife

We are done

No, no, no, no

He has chosen another

My love is just an echo

We will never be together

I trusted my life

To a single one

He caused me strife

We are done

He is so different

How could I have been reverent

To such a traitor

Such a betrayer

I trusted my life

To a single one

He caused me strife

We are done

Another dim star

Shines afar

Turns me away from

A betraying tom

I trusted my life

To a single one

He caused me strife

We are done

One little spark,

Only to become dark,

Shines so briefly

Just to become blurry

I trusted my life

To a single one

He caused me strife

We are done

My star is uncertain

It never seems to brighten

I have no urge

But two roads diverge

I trusted my life

To a single one

He caused me strife

We are done…

But

Is it true?

My sister nods

I look at the odds

And rekindle love anew.

My life is in good paws

It always was

I just look into his eyes

And I realize…

Truth

Love

Happiness


	3. Forbidden Leafpool Crowfeather

Leafpool & Crowfeather

**Leafpool & Crowfeather**

_Forbidden_

I felt this deep forbidden love,

Above my duties, above,

My voice flies up an octave,

When in comes my forbidden love.

My pang of loss,

As she departs,

Makes me fly into chaos,

True in both our hearts.

Crow and Leaf,

Both filled with grief,

But a firm belief,

On one motif.

Love.

Togetherness.

Leaving life behind,

And love for the future,

Their sorrow is aligned,

But their joy is brighter.

Fleeing away,

From the past oasis,

Nothing could sway,

Their foolish boldness.

An old friend warns,

That their family and friends,

By the claw like thorns

Will fall like autumn acorns.

I came to a painful decision,

It aimed with careful precision,

That this love was a prohibition,

For the clan's precious salvation.

We turned tail to save

We turned tail to lose

Both love and the brave,

Both we must chose.

A many seasons later,

That fiery love dimmed,

I know better to pad after,

A love that was sinned.

Love is an oasis.

Love is a raincloud.

Love rises like the tide.

Love ebbs like the tide.


	4. Broken Fireheart Cinderpaw

**Firestar & Cinderpelt**

_Broken_

I was so proud,

I was so proud,

That I was allowed,

To have my own pupil,

To have my own angel.

She was fun and hyper,

Her eyes glowing azure.

She was quick and clever,

And one heck of a fighter.

One day I sent her back,

But she didn't listen,

I watched her head go slack,

And her hind feet crack.

I was thrown into despair,

I knew she was beyond repair.

Her warrior path will be scarred,

And I was unmarred.

I should have been there,

It was a trap.

It's not fair,

Now she's taking a long nap.

She's come back from the dead,

The shades are drawn,

One sentence is said,

Your warrior path is beyond gone.

I watched her blue eyes,

Widen in size,

And brim with hope demise.

Mine mirrored hers,

There's no use to deny

Her warrior path was a lie,

There are no answers.

Because of Tigerclaw's wrath

She veered to another path,

One that was not destined,

But the only that beckoned.

Healing and helping others,

Instead of dancing in the flowers,

She is really admirable,

And just as cheerful.

I was so proud,

That I was allowed,

To have my own pupil,

But the results are dreadful.

Not that I'm not grateful,

She is really helpful,

Buts she's not supposed,

To be there, case closed.

**I know this one isn't as good as the others. I don't really get it. Also, I know the name sux, but I can't think of anything else. **


	5. My father's secret Breezepaw

Breezepaw

**Breezepaw**

_My Father's secret_

I heard the whispers and echoes,

Of my father's little secret,

My impatience grows,

As I wonder about his limit.

A weakness beyond the border?

I hiss with frustration.

Who did he pad after?

What made his future darken?

I heard the whispers and echoes,

Of my father's little secret,

My impatience grows,

As I wonder about his limit

My mother looks at her with scorn,

My mother looks at him with jealousy.

Who does he so sadly mourn?

Who does he_ really_ want to see?

I heard the whispers and echoes,

Of my father's little secret,

My impatience grows,

As I wonder about his limit

I look from cat to cat,

Trying to find the rat,

He doesn't tell me right off the bat,

Who does he think he's playing at?

Is it you, or maybe you?

I must find out why he's so blue.

Is it you, or maybe you?

I must find out what is true.

Is it you, or maybe you?

I must find out who's taboo.

Is it you, or maybe you?

I mustn't give up with rue.

**Whew! This is really short. So, its like Breezepaw wonders about Crowy. Mroow! I hope he never finds out! R&R!**


	6. Author's Note: Help!

Dear Readers,

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm adding this to all my stories. Some I haven't been updating, some I have been. I'm just updating the ones with the most reviews. If you don't want to submit a review, please, please, please! Go onto my profile and do my poll. I'm carrying a large burden of which stories to update. **

**I have, like, five stories, all incomplete. I don't know which one to finish. Right now, I'm focusing on my poems and Slave in Hell. School has started, and I won't be able to type as much. I HATE HOMEWORK!!**

**Soo… I need to know which to do, so I won't spend all my time choosing. Thank you for all your participation—especially the ones who reviewed (nicely) and subscribed! Thanx again!**

**4evah Luv,**

**Ivoryclaw **


	7. Burden and Regret Bluestar

Bluestar

**Bluestar**

_Burden and Regret_

I was a strong, skilled warrior,

I was a clever, quick fighter,

I stood out in the crowd.

My mentor was so proud,

He gladly says it aloud.

I flashed my silver pelt,

And many gasped in awe.

The only one I saw,

Made my beating heart melt.

His reddish brown fur,

His glowing bright eyes,

I knew it wasn't wise,

For him to be my lover

His reddish brown fur,

His glowing bright eyes,

He was unmistakably clever,

But I couldn't tell my allies.

My heart longed for his scent,

My pelt longed for his.

I longed for him to be present,

My heart's all a whiz.

I twined my tail with his tail,

I felt my heart sail,

Into the starless black night,

We know its wrong, but our hearts are right.

Kits!

The word shook my heart,

And I thought about calling quits,

Then I tore myself apart,

By giving away my kits.

He understood my agitation,

And took them without hesitation,

My eyes welled up with sorrow,

But I accepted my fate long ago.

Their eyes looked at me with venom,

My own kits thought me gruesome,

They didn't understand my problem,

That I had to bend a custom.

My kits shattered my heart,

My deputy came to depart.

My life was all gone,

Why is everything so wrong?

Just a few seasons before,

I wasn't this heart sore,

I hadn't declared war,

I wasn't this unsure.

The only thing that steadied me,

Was the bright flame alone,

But his loyalty got blown,

Now I'm more alone than I could be.

Unknowing where to turn for oasis

Unknowing where to point the blame,

I looked at the sky all the same,

And I gazed at the bleakness.

**This is a sad ending. Bluestar's life was sort of messed up. She was a really cool cat. So sad. Wah!**


	8. Blinded Jaypaw

Jaypaw

Jaypaw

_Blinded_

From the day I was born,

Everybody was forlorn,

That I was a goner,

Without eyes, I'm a loner.

My life was all black,

Unable to attack,

I sat in camp, lonely,

And looked at my future bleakly.

All I saw was darkness,

I stared into the blankness,

My eyes were truly ageless,

Silver and changeless.

My nose picked up a whiff of hope,

As I launched into battle.

My hope rolled down a slope,

I felt so awful.

I found another light,

I hoped it was right.

It wasn't in a fight,

But it filled me with delight.

I had a place here,

I wasn't just a mere,

Sitting duckling,

Just sitting there, dawdling.

I smelled my way

Through the herbs

Everyone heard what I had to say,

But Starclan still perturbs.

I toss and turn,

In my den,

Since who knows when,

The truth then, I learn.

_3 kin of the fire's kin,_

_Hold the powers of the stars_

_In their paws._

I had the power!

My future became brighter.

And I became happier.

Nothing could stop me now!!

**I know this one is short and weird. I rushed a little because I have to go to bed and I want to get this onto the web. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Dark Affections Lionpaw Heatherpaw

Lionpaw & Heatherpaw

Lionpaw & Heatherpaw

_Dark Afftections_

What harm are we doing?

She was innocently asking.

Truthfully, I really didn't know,

But guilt haunts my shadow.

My eyes are shadowed

With dark weariness,

Pride I swallowed,

Accompanied by calmness.

Underground nightlife,

Filled me with life,

And a slight of strife,

Enjoying the wildlife.

Darkness filled my veins,

As the moon slowly wanes.

Along with my family stains.

Entangled in chains.

My eyes grew dark,

My glare left a mark,

On my friends and family,

Gazing at me blankly.

A pang of understanding,

Threatens to flood me.

We were without Starclan's blessing,

We had turned them cruelly.

I pleaded this to stop,

I now understand.

Without a single teardrop.

We returned to our homeland.

She looks at me sorrowfully,

I caused her such blues.

She had to understand fully,

Before we defuse.

Together we came,

Goal the same,

Without a stir,

We knew the answer.

Dark River.

**How do you like it? R&R please!**


	10. Bloody Past Blackstar

**Bloody Past**

You dare wander my territory?

You will be here very briefly.

Look around you, see?

My warriors, claws bloody.

We are the clan of harsh coldness,

Our strength is truly ageless.

Our hearts are frozen with ice,

To make sure you pay the price.

No regret comes with killing our foe,

No guilt in our heart will echo,

Life is no stroll in a meadow,

There will be many a deathblow.

I am Blackstar,

Blackfoot, before.

I made sure victory was ours, by far.

Or maybe even more.

My death black feet,

Or my glowing amber eyes,

Or my snow white pelt,

Marks my power, my clan, elite.

I was proud to be,

_His _deputy.

_He _was strong, brilliant and fiery.

But was _he _so deceitful, greedy.

Nightstar was weak.

Nighstar was antique.

He was no cat,

Just a withered bat!

**Sorry Nightstar! I luv you!**

Listen to you,

Protesting like fools.

Don't waste your mewls.

**Lol**

I am Blackstar

You dare defy me?

My power, do you not see?

I outdo you by far, so far.

I do not hark my bloody past,

I hate each moment to the last.

I wish to erase it,

Make it begone!

But nothing can be changed, it is done.

You do not believe my words?

Ha, just like the rest.

I may not sing like songbirds,

But you can believe me, at best.

I still stare back to the blood,

Life was bright and vivid,

But who can blame,

For one to wish for fame?

(free verse)

Past:

I am Shadowclan.

I want blood.

My eyes are cold,

My claws are sharp.

I will kill you,

If you hinder me.

No one shall,

Stop me from blood.

Tigerstar was brave.

Tigerstar was strong.

Tigerstar was ambition.

Tigerstar was greed.

I was brave.

I was strong.

I was ambition.

I was greed.

Then I was freed.

**Hm… I like it! R&R plz!**


	11. Change Sol

**I don't like Sol. But I'll try to see things his way. Hmph. **

Change

There is a future,

Here for these cats.

But we can sure,

Do without _those _cats.

They talk about the cats,

In the stars, watching them,

Dead cats are dead cats,

Or no cats at all.

I see the shadow,

Befall the forest,

"Darkness?" they echo,

And nod without the slightest.

The darkness comes,

They understand,

Their "Starclan" emblems,

Is nothing but dreamland.

Shadowclan, they are,

The smartest by far,

They welcomed me,

And I helped them see.

The others are enraged,

Baffled, perturbed,

They cry out in rue,

But soon, they will see too.

When finally, things were going my way…

No! How can this be?

They turn away from me?

I see that they have lost their way,

And worst, I have no say.

Those three, I know,

They are the cause.

They asked me for help, so long ago,

Now I have to take things into my own paws.

**R&R plz! I haven't done a poem in a long time. I think I have changed my style of writing a bit… for the better? Tell meh what you think.**


End file.
